Against All Odds
by Sylvanus Snape
Summary: Post-war, AU, Harry is living in muggle London keeping away from the magical world but an unexpected guest arrives one night... one-shot, slash HD!


**Title: Against All Odds Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13   
**Warnings:** extremely OOC   
**Pairing:** HPDM   
**Summary: Post-war, an unexpected guest accidentally asks Harry's help. The quiet life of the young wizard is turned upside down!**

**Challenge: Part of the Ebony and Ivory Fuh-Q-Fest ) Challenge #: 76. "I've always loved you." (Keikokin)**

**A/N: English isn't my first language… but thank Merlin for 'inventing' Beta!**

**Beta: Minerva**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment...**

**Against All Odds **

**"I've always loved you."**

These words had followed Harry since graduation. He still couldn't believe them. He will always remember the elegant blond dressed in Slytherin green, head high, proud, but a little nervous.

Just before the end of war, Draco Malfoy had turned up to be the best ally ever. All of the pureblood and Slytherin children looked up to him. If he, the Malfoy heir, changed then they did the same. Lucius Malfoy didn't completely escaped justice, his money helping again; he only got a fine and 5 years at the "new" Azkaban.

Harry learned, with little time, to work with the Order's members. Understanding the role of each, and to forgive and accept his destiny. The battle for peace and freedom had been won with a few sacrifices along the way: Minerva, Arthur, Mundungus... the less regretted Fudge.

Graduation had been the first real party at Hogwarts since victory. For the first time he felt free, free from everything. Every one was congratulating each other, happy faces, laughter, smiles were everywhere.... But something was missing; he felt out of place in the middle of all this and sensed that he should leave. He had just passed the door but a hand stopped him.

"You still owe me a dance, Potter!"

Not waiting for the young man's answer, the voice's owner dragged him onto the dance floor. Harry was shocked; he was dancing with Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy had his arm around his waist! Damn, it felt good...

He leveled his eyes to those of his dance partner. They look almost affectionate. Their eyes were lock onto each other all through that night.

Only the end of the song brought them back to earth. He didn't want to let go, and then he felt the nervousness of the Slytherin. The blond bent to the level of his ear and then said:

"I've always loved you!"

He quickly recomposed himself in all the arrogance and stature befitting him, and left head high. That's how Harry will always remember him: Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy.

Four years had passed since that night; years spent away in the muggle world as a simple bookshop owner, near Diagon Alley. Harry kept track of the magical world and ventured there wearing glamour, loving his anonymity. His muggle clients came for the mysterious atmosphere and his coffee. He had clients from the magical world but he made sure to hide his only physical reminder of war. Life was finally settling into a quiet and peaceful routine.

He was ready to close his shop, when the bell suddenly rang.

"I'm sorry but we're closing..."

"Help..." he heard before the stranger fall.

His instinct kicked in, and he ran to the man's side. He noticed the blood on the man's chest. His senses warned him that danger was near. The emergency wards were activated which secured the building (in the eyes of muggles and wizards, the place didn't exist while those wards were on).

With a wave of his hand the shop was closed. He quickly got upstairs to tend to the man's needs. Undressing him he got quite a surprise: Draco Malfoy. He was almost petrified by the stranger's identity, but he remembered the injury. A few hours later, a clean Draco with dressed wounds rested in Harry's bed.

Looking at the wounded blond, the Man-who-defeated-the-Dark-Lord fell asleep.

_He was running, running through Diagon Alley… He couldn't Apparate, because his wound was weakening him. He needed to lose his attackers; the only way for him to succeed was to go where he thought was the safest place ever. He had been secretly keeping tracks of the only person he trusted: Harry Potter. That's where his heart guided him…_

Harry awoke feeling a warm body near him, strangely it didn't felt awkward. It felt right. Turning to the intruder, he felt his heart stop beating: the blond was gorgeous under the sun's ray. Harry quietly left the bed; though he wanted to stay there forever, he went to take a shower. After that, he went to prepare a nice breakfast.

Draco felt a little dizzy but very comfortable, he opened his eyes and felt a little alarm when he saw the room. This wasn't his room at the manor. He started to look around while remembering yesterday events, wherever he was it seemed like he wasn't at one of his enemies' place. His wound had been dressed and he felt strangely at peace.

"Welcome to the land of living Malfoy!"

He was startled and when he saw his caretaker, he knew he made it. Harry Potter was there and in his mind it meant he was safe!

"I never thought I'll say this, Potter, but I'm glad to see you!"

Harry put down the tray that he had been holding the all time, and looked at his guest.

"Well, are you going to eat or not? I would like to know what happen last night..."

"As you helped me, I see no reason not to tell you... Did you make these yourself, Potter?"

"It's Harry, Malfoy. And yes, I made the eggs and the sausages, but don't change the subject!"

"I wasn't! I just wanted to say something nice..."

Draco started to eat, before pausing, fork halfway to his mouth.

"Do you know what's happening in the wizarding world, Harry?"

"Well, Dumbledore retired and your godfather took the position. Minerva McGonagall took an early retirement too. I heard they were still looking for deatheaters... that's all, there isn't much ..."

"Come on, Harry you're well aware that the elections are coming, right?"

"Oh, yeah... I heard that there's a new candidate that may bring down Fudge's team... but they didn't say his name... Oh, Merlin's beard!"

"That's me! I'm the one that Umbridge and her team fear!"

Dolores Umbridge had survived the war. Fudge died but through his most faithful supporter, his ideas still 'ruled' the British wizarding world. She was the worst part of him, transforming the former minister into a war hero helped her to stay on top. But now the elections were arriving and she didn't stand a chance against the Malfoy heir.

He was young, rich, a pureblood, a spy, and war hero (a real one!). Most importantly, he knew everything about her corrupted team. After all, Malfoy Senior had taught his son and kept information that could be dangerous for the future of her career.

"Being a Malfoy and pureblood helps. People in our world still look up to us. It's not good for her that I've got the support of a majority of the population. She's trying to destroy my reputation! Thank Salazar, Dumbledore and Severus are on my side!"

"Hum, I see but I didn't know she even tried to kill you..."

"I've found things on her, which could put her Azkaban without a trial. And Father, was keeping tracks on Fudge's activities, I found notes and a lot of files on them in one of the family vaults…"

"So she knows about them?"

"Not really, she knows what a Malfoy can do and suspects it. She has to get rid of me, because I know too much. And if I'm dead no one can keep an eye on father when he gets out. If she's re-elected she'll find a way to keep him in that damn jail or blackmail him…"

"With all due respect Draco, I don't think anyone can keep Lucius Malfoy under their grip…"

"Po-Harry, I've been visiting my father and I don't know what they've been doing to him, but I have a bad feeling that they still keep dementors around in a few places of the fortress. When he gets out, if he ever gets out, he will be a shadow of the man I knew!"

Dementors back in Azkaban? If that was true, then he didn't want to know what they did to the Malfoy Lord. The Gryffindor had a feeling that he had to step on stage again as 'Harry Potter'. He had been forged to protect the magical world, and old habits die hard!

"Draco, does whatever she's doing could put our community in danger?"

"Well, socially, the rift between poor and rich is getting more evident than ever. People in Knockturn were poor but not as poor as now, they use to be healthier than in the muggle world. They are unhappy while they use to not care at all. Financially, well the goods taken after the war were, well, shared between Umbridge and her team. Those should have been used to rebuilt or help the victims of the war. And I'm sure Weasley told you but a lot of departments don't have a budget at all. Thank Merlin, that St Mungo is a private hospital belonging to one of the oldest family in wizarding Britain or they wouldn't be able to maintain some services..."

"In other words our people are being robbed without knowing! What about..."

"If you are wondering about the Wizengamot, well they are old and most of are as corrupted as Umbridge team. I think that only Bones and Dumbledore are the only trustworthy there. The aurors are not as trained as before and they are too scared to go to places like Knockturn Alley. Thank Salazar, Severus has enough influence to keep the curriculum at a good level."

It could get worse if that team stay at the ministry. It could weaken the already fragile social structure and cause a civil war and worst another Dark Lord. And that Harry didn't want to go through again, their world had suffered enough!

Maybe it was time that he made his first public appearance (without glamour). The magical population needed hope! He may now step in…

"Draco, if you win the elections what will you do?"

"Well, I think it's high time to rebuild. We won against Voldemort four years ago, but it seems as we haven't move forward. We are wizards not muggles we should not feel that inferior!"

_'Hum, some things never change'_ thought Harry.

"Do you think you'll win if I support you during the elections?"

Draco stopped eating and looked a little shock. The-man-who-defeated the Dark-Lord was proposing to help him, the Malfoy heir, get one of the most powerful positions in the Wizarding World. Well first he never thought that he will be here eating breakfast in Potter's bed either, neither will he be talking to the former Gryffindor.

A few days later, Harry and Draco were in Harry's living room reading through papers. Draco had called Carsy, his personal house-elf, and who had picked up a few of his clothes and work at the bookshop.

"I think that we need more than just the fraud files. It's time to have a look at father's finding."

"Do you think it's safe for you to venture near the manor? She must have put someone to watch out for your return…"

"I know! But I have no choice Harry; the sooner we get them the quicker we can get rid of her!"

The former Gryffindor knew that, but risks were so high.

"Maybe, someone else can get them for us. I have a friend that owns me, and he can get the files without us going to Malfoy Castle…"

"Harry, the only ones allowed there are Malfoys and house-elves at their services…"

"Trust me! That someone knows your Family Castle and has worked for your family for years."

That got all Draco's attention, wondering what the brunette had in mind. Harry got up, and called:

"DOBBY!"

Startled, Draco got up. Then a pop was heard and a strangely dressed house-elf appeared.

"Oh! Harry Potter sir called Dobby! Dobby is thankful Harry Potter sir remembers him…"

The house-elf's huge eyes were shining adoringly at the saviour of the Wizarding world. Draco smirked at that, he knew how much Potter hated being idolize.

"Hello Dobby! It's good to see you. This is my new friend Draco Malfoy."

Both the blond and the elf were shocked: 'his new friend'? Never did the Malfoy heir think he will be called anyone's friend, and deep inside those words had touched his heart.

"Harry Potter sir is friend with Master Draco?"

"A lot happens and changes you know Dobby. Draco is in need of help and it will also help me if you can. The ministry isn't doing the rights thing and Draco can't go to his Castle because of them. They tried to kill him already. We want you to retrieve something for us that may stop Dolores Umbridge."

After listening to his hero, Dobby was still in shock but seemed to gasp the emergency and the importance of the situation. He turned to Draco for a second then asked Harry:

"What do Harry Potter wants Dobby to get?"

There Draco took over:

"Dobby do you remember the sanctuary room? The room where my father hide his most precious documents? Well I want you to get the ones I put on the desk. It is important we get all the files on that desk!"

Once that was explained, Harry also asked Dobby to bring a few change of clothes for his guest.

Later that day, they were reading through Lucius Malfoy's finding while Dobby had taken upon himself to clean Harry's apartment. The findings of the older Malfoy were quite extraordinary, it seems that the Ministry has trick a lot of pureblood family and stole properties from them. Some of the funds for Wizarding orphanages were missing. A lot of areas like Knockturn Alley didn't have any security plans because most dealers there were paying the actual government for an Auror free circulation there. And so many innocent people have disappeared or sent to Azkaban.

All that didn't make Umbridge and her team what they intended to be: the right person to rebuild the magical world. After going through half of the files, Harry made a decision.

"Draco, do you think that if I made my support to you and your people known, you'll have most of the votes?"

"You? That will be quite surprising considering our infamous rivalry. But I have no doubt that they will follow their 'precious' Boy-Who-Lived."

_'Thinking more about it, if Potter supports us we won't need the files.'_ He thought.

"I think I need to contact Zabini and Snape to tell them that I'm fine that we just have to change our plans."

A few days later, the debate room of the ministry, journalists and the most important families were gathering for the revealing of probable candidates for Ministry. So many were intimidated by Dolores Umbridge that they had to forfeit.

Umbridge was exposing her ideas and introducing her team. She was confidant that nothing could come between her and that seat as Minister. The Malfoy brat had disappeared and his father rotting in a dark cell surrender by the last few Dementors.

"...So it is my greatest pleasure to announce that I'll be presenting myself as minister. And as no one has came forward against me, I don't think that we must organize a voting poll..."

"I object!" A clear and mighty voice was heard, everybody turn to face the owner of the voice. Draco Malfoy heir of the Scion of Malfoy House was standing, healthy and as powerful as before.

He came forward in front of Umbridge, she was glaring daggers at him.

"As a citizen of our world, I Draco Damien Malfoy will be running against Dolores Umbridge for minister!"

The Umbridge woman was fuming, she was above furious. Most people in the court started clapping. 'This is not good at all!' she thought.

"I think it's too late to enter, Mr Malfoy..."

"I think not! Considering that there's no law about what moment we can enter, I have ever right to do so now."

That's how the election started! The first few days each candidate tried to trap the other. The wizards and witches were more attentive to this election. It was much more interesting to have two very determinate persons on the spot light. When they thought nothing more entertaining could happen, being bored by Umbridge's pitiful attempt to out smart her challenger, the Malfoy heir introduced his more surprising card.

Harry Potter came to openly support his former rival. The Wizarding population was shock and relieved to see him. The Boy-Who-Lived was enough to bring most light wizards and witches at his side.

Two weeks after Draco's entry in the election, the voting poll took place. It wasn't very surprising to hear that Malfoy and his team won!

Harry was at his bookshop, it was a quiet Friday, very few clients. The passersby were surprise to see a Rolls Royce park in front of 'Dark Corner', the eccentric bookshop. Out came a handsome blond wearing a fine light grey tailor suit and a cane with a silver dragon as a handle. He wore a very stern look on him.

The shop's bell rang, Harry turned to greet the new arrival. He gasped.

"Hello Harry! Thought I'll drop by and invite you to dinner."

"I... I'll be closing in an half of hour and I'll need to get change..."

"Take your time! I've taken a day off at the ministry."

Two hours later, they were in a very chic restaurant in another part of Wizarding London. Harry thought that he was living a dream! Everything was perfect!

An old witch came to their table with a basket of roses.

"A rose for your young consort sir?"

Harry turned red and a little confused at Draco's confidant smirk.

"Yes, please."

He took the rose and before he could give it to the Gryffondor, he disappeared.

"A portkey!"

The old witch transformed into the Umbridge woman before also vanishing out of thin air. The last Potter was furious! His uncontrolled emotions caused his magical aura to burst, attracting the other wizards around the room. They all were petrified by it.

As if knowing were to go Harry vanished too. He found himself in room where Umbridge and a few of her Team were using dark curses on Lucius Malfoy. They were trying to blackmail Draco. Harry's appearance was enough to petrify them.

"I think you've done enough Dolores!"

He cursed her with cruciatus and binded the others. He then apparate Draco, Lucius and himself at Malfoy Manor.

"Harry?"

Emerald eyes met silver grey. Then letting their instinct kick in, their lips met and turned into a passionate kiss.

"And I've always loved too!"

Harry whispered.

A few days later, the Daily Prophet talked about the arrest of Dolores Umbridge for Kidnapping, fraud, torture, use of illegal curses... It also included the small bonding ceremony of Minister Malfoy and Harry Potter.


End file.
